In Love With A Rock Star
by Pogona104
Summary: Meloetta overheard Ash one night and decides to help him get togeather with the girl of his dreams.


**Okay, this one is not as good as Gible's Involvement but I hope you'll still like it.**

**I do apologize for any out of character behavior. I had some difficulies writing it.**

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to its respective creator.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**In Love With A Rock Star**

The humble moon sure is bright tonight. Its luminescent shine shined across the night time sky. While most slept on the fine night, those who didn't would normally gaze into the starry lights; yet, for one young traveler he just sighed, deep in thought as the gentle breeze brushed upon his face.

_Why do I feel this way?_ Ash took another breath, sitting against a tree.

Ash looked at the 3x4 inch picture he held in his hand. Ash was now deep in thought as he reflected his past journeys._ I traveled the world and met all kinds of girls and never once felt like this… so why now?_

"Pika pika-chu pikapi?" The electric mouse pokémon asked. Ash broke from his thoughts and looked at his long time traveling companion and friend Pikachu.

Giving a faint smile he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of her again."

"Chu, Pikachu pika?"

"You want me to tell her?" Pikachu nodded. Ash only sighed, turning his face away from Pikachu. "I just can't."

"Pika?"

"Because she would never be interested in someone like me; what would she ever see in me? Sure I beat her in a battle but she's a successful gym leader and rock star; and me? I'm just some kid from PalletTown, of the Kanto region."

Ash gave another sigh before looking back at the picture of Roxie. "She probably gets tons of offers for dates. To her, I'm probably just another face in the crowd."

"Pika, pika, chu! Pikachu," Pikachu retorted. In translation he said, 'Don't ever say that Ketchum! You're way more than some face in the crowd.' And Pikachu is right. Ash had saved the world more time then he could count, plus, he's had girl's way out of his league have romantic feeling towards him – something Ash is still oblivious to.

"I know buddy. I've saved the world dozens of times and helped all kinds of people and pokémon alike, but she doesn't know that. Plus, we're in UndellaTown; it's too late to even ask."

He took another sigh and put the picture in his pocket. "We better get in buddy; we have training ahead."

Pikachu just nodded as his friend got up; unbeknownst to them they were being spied upon. As the duo made their way back into Cynthia's vacation home an invisible hand carefully reached into Ash's coat pocket and snatched the picture.

Once the coast was clear the invisible figure revealed herself to be none other than Meloetta. She looked at Roxie's picture and remembered her. She was the final gym leader Ash needed to challenge.

Though not a fan of her musical taste Meloetta was pleased Ash had fallen in love for the first time yet saddened he feels unworthy to even try to see if she's interested. The melody pokémon smiled. _I'm gonna get these two together. I don't know how, but I will. _At that she went invisible to formulate a plan.

That same night an invisible force made its way into Cynthia's sleeping quarters. She was carrying two items. Placing them down the unknown figure revealed herself again as Meloetta and levitated over to the sleeping champion of the Sinnoh Region.

Gently she began nudging the champion's shoulders. She groggily began to awake from her slumber. "Meloetta? What are you doing here?"

"Mel mel Mella," she explained handing over the picture of Roxie and Ash's hat. The champion stared at the two objects and stared dumbfoundingly at the items.

What was Meloetta trying to say? "Mel mel meloetta mella," she exclaimed, pointing in-between the two items and giving herself a hug. Cynthia started to understand and gave a small blush.

"You want help getting Ash and Roxie together?" The melody pokémon did a back flip before nodding. "Mella!"

With a light chuckle she said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Cynthia, long time no see!" greeted a girl with very pale skin who wore a blue and purple striped jumper.

"Roxie, it has been some time," Cynthia replied on the other end of the video phone. "So tell me, how's it been?"

"It's been kickin', won several dozen matches last week; sad that it's officially time to close down the gym for the season."

"I'm sure it is. And Roxie, are you busy at all this week?" she asked unexpectedly. The question really did seem to catch the rock star off guard.

"Besides for some jamming, no, not at all; any particular reason?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come down here for the week. There's someone here we think really wants to meet you."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't want to give his name, but let's just say you've met him before."

Roxie gave it some thought but mostly tried to figure out who the boy is. "Sure, I could use some time away from the gym." Cynthia smiled.

"Okay then, I'll see you here in a few days." Roxie nodded with a smile.

"Can't wait. Have a rockin day." The screen went blank.

Roxie swung her arms to the back of her had and wondered. _Who could this guy be?_ She sighed.

Time flew by for the rock star. Her things packed and pokémon snuggly inside their poké balls for their journey. After a quick farewell with her band mates she headed down to the airport.

Two thirty is what the watch now shows the Sinnoh champ. Looking away from her wrist watch she got up. "Her plane will be landing momentarily," she whispered to Meloetta.

After excusing herself from Ash and co. she had her butler Jervis drive her to the airport, but not without Meloetta asking to come along. "Thanks for having me," Roxie thanked. "But I must ask, why did you want me here?"

Cynthia only chuckled at the question. "I told you, there's someone here who we think really wants to meet you."

"We?" she asked. To bad Roxie isn't aware of the extra guest present. She notices Cynthia glance over to something and gives a slight nod. In an instant… "No way, that's a Meloetta!"

"Mella," she greeted.

"How did you catch her?"

Cynthia chuckled at the question. "I didn't, she's been following a group of trainers. She's also the one who wanted to get you here."

"Really? Well that's so cool! It's nice to meet you," Roxie greeted the melody pokémon.

"Mel mella," she responded, shaking Roxie's hand.

"We're pulling up into the drive," Jervis announced, followed by a halt in the limo's motion.

The door opened and Meloetta flew out gesturing for Roxie to follow. "Right this way," Cynthia said.

Roxie got out and followed her to the back of Cynthia's mansion. _Who could it be? And what makes this person so different? _She kept going over and over.

"Okay Excadrill, use metal claw!" Roxie heard a female order. And for some reason it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Krookodile, dodge and use dragon claw!" _That voice!_ Roxie mentally exclaimed. _No, that's impossible. There's no way it could – _"Okay, finish it off with stone edge!"

_But the voice is so similar, it has… No, it's impossible._ Roxie turned the corner and to her surprise it really was him! "Wait ago Krookodile!" she saw Ash hug his bipedal crocodile.

"Ash?!" Roxie practically gasped. So many emotions were present, especially when he looked at her.

"Roxie?" Ash too gasped, many emotions present on his face; both their hearts pounding. Roxie blushed when he saw her, which was more evident do to her pale skin

"Roxie?" Iris chirped. "What's she doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine?" Cilan stated.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily ran to the rock star. She knelt down and petted him.

"Hey Pikachu, long time no see."

Ash nervously approached the rock star, a little sweaty as his heart raced and face blushed. "H-hi Roxie. Wh-what brings you here?" he stuttered.

"Cyn-Cynthia invited me down. S-so, what's kickin?"

This was such an unusual sight. Both confident trainers now intimidated by one another. Neither had felt like this before so it was difficult to know what to do.

"Nothing but training," Ash replied, his heart beating faster as he stared into her crystal blue eyes. Roxie's heart was doing the same as she stared into Ash's brown eyes.

Their conversation became more like a staring contest as the two literally couldn't think of what to say, very uncharacteristic of both. Tired of this Pikachu decides that it's time to intervene himself.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?!" Ash raised his voice as the electric mouse leaped to his waist and dug around in his pockets. _Found it!_ The mouse cheered and dashed for the girl. "Pikachu, give that back!"

Too late, it was already in Roxie's hand. She looked in it with disbelief before looking at the trainer. "Y-you have a picture of me?" she asked with a faint blush.

_No point in lying, guess it's time to take… my first rejection._ He sighed before looking back into her eyes, rubbing his shoulder. "Y-yes. I keep it for good luck."

Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan were looking in disbelief. "You… like me?" Roxie asked nervously. Both hearts pounding hard, face blushing.

"Yes," he barely got out. "I know, I know! You don't have the same feelings and I should prob-" The trainer couldn't even finish his sentence. He abruptly found himself embraced by Roxie's hug, confusing him completely.

After the embrace was broken he was utterly shocked. "Y-you actually like me?" he asked, getting a nod.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Still in shock he replied, "It's just that, because you're so beautiful, and a successful rock star and gym leader you would never see me as interesting."

Roxie chuckled lightly, seemingly forgetting how nervous she was. "In honesty, I thought you would never see me as interesting," she admitted.

"What? Why?"

"You've traveled the world and entered so many leagues, even defeating Tobias's Darkrai. With all that, I assumed you would have thousands of girls screaming at your door."

"I… I can't believe you felt that way," Ash said, gently rubbing the back of his head. Both looked back at each others eyes and blushed as the gazed at one another.

"I've never seen such a beautiful scene before," Cilan cried.

"Knock it off Cilan, only kids' cry at this," Iris said, holding back the tears which soon failed. Krookodile and Excadrill were even tearing up a little at the sight. Even Cynthia had to smile at the scene in front of her while Meloetta and Pikachu waited for the big moment.

"Now what?" Ash asked her, both paralyzed on what to do. For the first time their confidence was broken down completely.

"Quit being such a kid and kiss her!" Iris screamed, still tearing.

Ash and Roxie were both still frozen to move as they stared into each others eyes, trying to move. Taking it upon themselves Meloetta pushed Roxie forward and Pikachu did the same with Ash. Lips made contact, both blushed at the realization that they've been like that for a minute and broke away.

This was both their first kiss. "Wow!" they both exclaimed. "S-so, I guess –"

"We're boyfriend, girlfriend," Roxie finished. The two smiled at each other again before sharing another kiss.

Pikachu was becoming all teary eyed. _I can't believe my friend, the densest boy alive, finally found love, he thought to himself._

_I knew I'd pull it off,_ Meloetta mentally said to herself.

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you thought. I really hope you liked it.**


End file.
